Ebony Dolls And NCIS
by Tony and Ziva forever
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Jenny is held captive for six days. Gibbs unties a past one of his agents has kept far from NCIS, and her best friend, Jenny. Please R&R. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Me again! This has been sitting on my laptop for a couple of months and I finally decided 'what the hell' so….. Yeah, it's 'T' because of ..content… and it was really hard to write, and I got kinda teary, but I did it for all the women whose stories need to be told. It was really inspired by a friend, who four years ago this happened to. So please keep her in your prayers, I know she's still dealing with it. **_

"Got a visual?" Gibbs asked breathily into the earwig that fed into Sara's.

"Not yet, wait, they're bringing her out. Do I shoot?" Sara felt stress creep through her shoulders. She sighed, "God I hate this feeling. Protect her." This was her boss's life on the line, actually two bosses and two partners.

"No, wait until you go in." Gibbs' irritation was as obvious as a hairless Chihuahua in a room, yappy and ugly.

"I'm going," Sara pinched the bridge of her nose like the drill team captain taught her years ago. Where did those years go?

"DiNozzo, watch Hayes and is anything starts to go down, take 'em out," Gibbs hissed to Tony, "Sara, your job is to get Jen out, First."

"Right, boss," Tony and Sara said simultaneously.

The redhead stood from her crouched position outside the warehouse.

Sara passed Tony, "If you have to take a shot through me, take it. Just get Jenny out, take the Dirt bag down, no matter the price," she laid her hand on Tony's and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," he said as she went through the doors.

"You open for business?" Sara's hair blew into her face and a sick feeling hit the pit of her stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" A scruffy man with a thick British accent asked.

"Sara Shepard," she offered her hand, "you?"

"Mark Davies," he took her hand, "what can I do for you?"

Internally she debated between pulling the 'I'm a federal agent, give me my boss or you won't be having kids anytime in this life,' or the, 'I'm interested in making a buy…'

"I heard that you're the best in your business," Sara smiled.

"And which business is this?"

"Ah, you're a jack of all trades."

"Isn't everyone in this time?"  
"Hah, most, maybe not my mother," she prayed a way to find Jenny.

"Mine neither. She prefers sipping tea on the beaches of Wales."

"Malls of Atlanta."

"Interesting, why don't you come this way," He roughly took her arm and shoved her ahead of him and threw Sara into a dark room and locked the door, she spoke into her earwig, "Gibbs, first room on the left, it's off of the hall on the left."

"Sara?"

"Jenny? Are you okay?"

Sara heard whimpers, "No."

"Jenny, where are you?"

"Walk towards the sound of my voice, crawl, I'm on the floor," Sara took step by step on her hands and knees until her eyes adjusted and she saw Jenny's outline.

Jenny was cowered against the wall, "Why are you here?" Jenny shivered and reached for Sara.

"Gibbs, I got Jenny. It's safe to infiltrate the place."

Sara took Jenny in her arms, "It's okay, Jen, it's okay."

"It's not, get out while you can. Leave me, save yourself," Jenny tried to push her agent to her feet.

"Director I'm not going to leave you here."

"I'm broken; this is a direct order from your superior leave me and go."

"Jenny, that's an order I'm not going to take. I'm not sorry, either." Sara stood.

"Go, just go," Jenny said, but Sara shook her head.

She squatted, "Remember that year when I was a freshman, and you were captain of Ebony Dolls?" Jenny nodded, "You never left my side that whole year. You were too good for the seniors, but you were my best friend. You're the reason I'm here now. Now I'm not going to leave you here."

Sara helped Jenny to her feet, when Jenny cried out.

"Did he beat you, Jen?"

"Yeah. I hurt," she whispered.

The two found the door, "Crap, it's locked," Sara reached to the small of her back and took her SIG.

"Take this, Jen." She handed the SIG to Jenny. In one swift motion she took the spare from her ankle and shoved herself in front of Jenny then shot off the lock.

"Go," Gibbs said, "we got him in custody."

"Okay," Sara replied, "Let's roll, Jen."

The women came out, guns drawn.

"Jenny," Gibbs went to her. She jumped into an embrace, then wrapped her legs around his torso.

Tears began seeping through her tightly shut eyes, "Jethro." All she had to say and he knew what the man had done to her.

1 day later

Gibbs turned to Sara, "how long you known Jen?"

"Since I was fifteen," Sara tried to look in the window, desperate to see her friend. She moved out of the way for a doctor to exit Jenny's room.

"Are you the family of Jennifer Shepard?" he asked.

"I am," Sara replied instantly.

"As you probably know Miss Shepard was raped," he paused, " we performed the rape kit, and she's negative for pregnancy, HIV and STDs."

Sara stepped forward, " can I see her? Jen's my best friend, I've known her for twenty five years." Sara was adamant about getting into Jenny's room, whether the doctor wanted her there or not.

"Alright, try not to get her upset," Sara nodded and passed him.

Sara opened the door and slipped in, but caught the attention of Jenny.

She held her head up and forced herself to sit straighter, "Sara," the pain Jenny felt was heard in her voice. The younger woman walked to Jenny's bedside.

"Hay, girl," Sara tried an easy approach. She wasn't sure how her friend would react to this, hell Sara didn't know how she would react to this.

"How are you?" Jenny asked, obviously unsure of how Sara felt about this.

"Hmm? Oh," Sara glanced at her shoulder, "I swear I don't even remember getting shot," Jenny placed her hand on Sara's wound.

"That's good, I guess," she laughed.

"Jenny, how are you, I know what you went through wasn't easy, I know it's not," Sara took Jenny's hand, "let me hug you, Jen," gently Sara pulled Jenny into her arms.

Jenny was silent, "uh, Jenny they're gonna release you in a few minutes," Sara told her. Sara was somewhat comforted by the beat of Jenny's heart. Just knowing Jenny was alive made everything a little easier to handle. Just a little.

In and out, inhale exhale, each breath Sara felt the weight of Jenny leaning on her getting heavier. She didn't blame Jenny for being tired. Sara knew she would be the same way, had this happened to her. Jenny's breathing fell into a steady pattern and Sara knew she was asleep.

"Good," Sara whispered to Jenny. Jethro walked into the room, Sara laid Jenny on the bed.

"I'm gonna go sign her out." Sara told Gibbs And exited the room, "if you wake her up, boss, I'm going to castrate you. And that's just what I'm going to do to you." Gibbs smirked and walked to Jenny.

Sara signed all forms and knew Jenny would be glad to go home, even if Sara was staying with her for a few days. To Jenny, everything was better than staying in a hospital. Sara turned go back to Jenny when she heard a scream, not just any scream, though it wouldn't be uncommon, they were in a trauma unit, but a scream that Sara recognized and it sent her back nearly thirty years.

Freshman year, it was the first football game of the year. Anacostia High was winning. Half time came around the drill team was on a first-game-we're-winning high. They'd prepared for this since August started. Everybody knew those moves like the back of their hand. Jenny was captain, therefore in front of the Ebony Dolls drill team. The routine started, everything was seemingly going perfect. Until the fifth eighth count, the count where Jenny was supposed to be thrown in the air and do a back flip. The two bases and one spotter missed. The redhead fell from ten feet onto the field. It was that scream, not the once-you've-hit-the-ground tears, but that scream of anticipation, you could hear the worry in it. At least Sara could. Jenny ended up with a fractured hip, and a severely dislocated shoulder.

Sara snapped back into reality, and rushed into Jenny's room.

"What did I tell you, Gibbs?" Sara said angrily, trying to get to Jenny as her main goal.

Jenny was tense, her forehead creased with worry-wrinkles and sweat on her brow, "hay, hay, shhhh," Sara cooed to her while gathering Jenny into her arms, "Jenny, it's okay."

Jenny seemed semi conscious, she had this look in her eye, one that Sara didn't recognize, and that was rare.

"Jenny," Sara rocked Jenny from side to side, "Jenny, it's okay, it's just a nightmare," Jethro sat behind Jenny, gently moving her tangled red tresses out of her face.

"Make it go away," Jenny pressed herself against Sara. "Sara it hurts."

"Make what go away, Jenny? Tell me what it is and I'll shoot it."

"The man," Jenny was so un-Jenny, "the man that did this to me," Jenny broke into heart wrenching sobs that shook her whole body.

With her hand holding the back of Jenny's head and her bad arm wrapped around Jenny, Sara squeezed Jenny to her, "Jenny, I promise that man will never hurt you or anybody else again, kay?"

Vigorously Jenny shook her head and asked in a very childish voice, "can I go home?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

Gibbs sat watching the two interact, he had never seen Agent Hayes act with such gentleness and love. He had never seen her so unsure of herself around Jenny. He had never seen Jenny so helpless, either. Sara had a bullet through her shoulder, yet she was ignoring the doctors warning advice not to move it around. She had her arm fully wrapped around Jenny, Jethro knew she was fighting severe pain, he once had a round through his shoulder. He went from Sara to Jenny. She was a sight to see. Her curly red locks were greasy and matted. Her shoulders were severely bruised, with green purple lashes. Jenny's thin neck had multiple hand prints that left a smorgasbord of black bruises on the circumference of her neck.

Sara saw Jenny's delicate features bruised and cut. Purposefully Sara was holding Jenny as gently as a newborn holds someones pinkie. She cooed in Jenny's ear, trying to ease Jenny back to the world.

"Jenny," Sara positioned herself to get up, "let's go now."

"Okay," Jenny used Sara as a balance in order to raise herself.

"C'mon, your okay," Sara gently said. Jenny refused to let go of Sara.

Jenny leaned into Sara whispering, "I feel like I look like... A whore," she sniffled, "like you're too innocent to be near me."

Sara wouldn't let Jenny pull away when she tried, "never think that Jenny, never." Sara stepped further, wanting to get home as she was at a loss for words.

Jethro trailed behind the two, and watched as Tony and Ziva stood. Tony gently embraced Jenny, afraid of how she would react to being touched by the male sex. Ziva wrapped her arms around Sara, being especially careful of the shoulder.

Tony switched and went to Sara, while Ziva squeezed Jenny, cradling her body, holding her head gently, then sisterly kissed her cheek. Tony kissed Sara's hair, then lifted her chin and kissed her nose.

Ziva walked with Jenny, Tony with Sara, Jethro then joined with Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I love getting two chapters out in one night, because I'm impatient.. And OMG I have Friday by Rebecca Black stuck in my head. We we we so excited, we so excited! Lol. Enjoy..if you can.**_

Ziva helped Jenny up the stairs while Tony planted his rear in the couch. Jethro and Sara went to the kitchen, both seriously deprived of coffee. Sara began measuring the grinds and poured them in the top as Jethro poured water into the pot and turned the coffee maker on.

Sara turned to get a chair but he stopped her, "I don't normally say thanks."

She looked at him, "I don't want to be rude, but I did what I did because I didn't want to lose her, myself."

He nodded, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Sara stepped closer and rested on the counter.

"With Jen, you were different...motherly, I guess."

"Your point? Jethro, my best friend was held captive for six days, and was raped."

"I know that, what I was saying, it was natural for you, you knew how to comfort her. Has this happened before?" Jethro's eyes were soft and searching.

"Oh, God no. It's not the first time I've been here for her, her dad died. Years ago."

This seemed to interest him, "want to elaborate?"

"Jenny was...captain of our drill team. We were pretty close and one day she wasn't at school. All these people were saying all kinds of stuff. They said her dad killed himself. But I knew Mr Shepard, he would never... I knew he loved Jenny too much to do something like that." Sara sighed, "Jenny's mom died when Jenny was ten, he was all she had. I knew that, but anyways, I went to her house. Jasper's mother answered the door," Sara relived the day as she told Gibbs.  
A white haired lady opened the door, Jenny's grandma, Mimi. She hugged me, I hugged her in return and asked for Jenny. She told me she was upstairs somewhere and to go find her. So I went to her room and looked around, she wasn't there. I eventually found her, locked in her mother's former closet. You could hear it in her voice, she had been crying. I knocked and she answered angrily, "Mimi! I don't want anything," so I stuck my fingers under the door, "Jenny, it's me, can I come in?" I heard her unlock the door, Jenny was standing, in her pajamas, no make up, her hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her cheeks were red from tears. She pulled me inside and re-locked the door, then had me sit next to her, Sara paused, letting Gibbs absorb the information.

"How did you know what to do?" Gibbs led her to a chair at the table.

"It's strange, even now. Everything that's happened to me happens to her. Yah know what kind of guilt that gives a girl?" Sara brushed the trickling tears off her cheeks.

Jethro encased her small hand in his, "I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, NCIS...Jenny doesn't know. I am fully functional, Jethro it hasn't effected me," she half laughed, "what do you want to know?"

His voice crackled, "how long ago?"

"Long enough." Sara choked out, "I did for, doing for Jenny everything that wasn't done for me. I just want to be here for her."

"What can I do? To help her?" Jethro meekly asked.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "don't hover, she's so independent, it'd kill her. Right now that's all I can say, she's hardly been given time to develop a reaction to her rape. Be helpful, you show her that you love her," his eyebrows collided with the ceiling, "don't give me that look. I know neither of you got over ninety-nine. Yes, she loves you."

"This sounds horrible, but do you think this could bring us closer? Maybe bring me and Jen back together?" Jethro ran his hand through the silver hair on his head.

"I want your intensions." Sara was stern to him.

"I love her, I'd do anything for her. I want to help her recover." Jethro's cobalt blue eyes searched her light hazel orbs.

"Would you die for her?" Sara simply asked.

He grabbed her hand, "I'd live for her."

Sara smiled, "right answer. You know Jenny is a wonderful person, please take care of her."

"Yes ma'am," he teased. The two heard light steps, coming down. Sara stood, ready to see who was coming down the stairs.

Ziva.

"Sara, Jenny refuses to sleep unless you are with her." A slight hurt look was on her face.

"I'll head right up." Sara left, walking a steady gait towards Jenny's bedroom.

Sara pushed the door, opening it. No Jenny, this slightly worried her.

"Jen?" No answer. Sara swept through the room.

"Aww, Jenny," Jenny was in a corner, her legs at her chest and her arms around her legs, "I'm here, I promise you'll be safe."

Sara tugged at her, "Jenny Shepard, do not make me carry you." Sara crouched, took her hand, Jenny lifted her head and looked at her, "c'mon, please.".

Jenny pulled herself off the ground, "stay with me."

"Course I will," Sara peeled back blankets and covered herself and Jenny after they crawled in.

"Yah wanna talk?" Sara asked as Jenny squeezed next to Sara with her head on Sara's arm.

Jenny took Sara's hand, intertwining fingers, "I wanna sleep." Sara nodded and pulled Jenny closer to her.

Jenny slept with her head on Sara's arm, her red curls were still wet, Sara slept too.

At five forty the next morning Sara's alarm went off, making Jenny wake up.

Drowsily she tucked her head to Sara, "do I have to get up?"

Sara whispered, "not if you don't want to. I have to, I have to interview the dirtbag and other..." she stopped, for lack of words to call Jenny and the other survivors? victims?

"Victims?" Jenny questioned.

Instincts told her Jenny was a survivor, "you didn't die did you?"

"No," timidly Jenny said.

"You survived?" Sara placed emphasis on 'survived'.

"Okay?"

"Survivor," she squeezed Jenny, "you're a survivor."

Sara crossed Jenny to turn on the lamp. Jenny laid her head on Sara's shoulder, again. In Jenny's eyes Sara was glad to see the familiarity of strength, courage, but hated the fear and embarrassment. Sara gently traced every bruise and cut on Jenny's face.

Above her brow she had a three inch cut, she had multiple dark bruises near her temples and along her cheek bones. Under Jenny's left eye there were hundreds of tiny red dots from the tiny blood vessels breaking when he beat her.

"Jenny, sometime today I'll have to take your statement."

The older redhead propped her self on her elbows, "I want to be there when you interview him."

"You sure, Jen?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jenny vigorously shook her head.

At NCIS

"Well, Sara Shepard?" Mark Davies asked, "fancy seeing you here."

The angry redhead remained her calm self, "Mark Davies," she sneered.

"Miss Shepard," his anger met hers.

"Actually, it's Special Agent Hayes, to you," she pulled out photos of ten different women, leaving Jenny's in the folder. She couldn't see it, yet.

"Maria Coleman, twenty six, navy petty officer. Darrion Hamilton, thirty two, she's a marine gunnery sergeant. Alicia Wharton, a stay at home mom- her husband is Colonel Wharton in the army. Abbi Montemayor thirty five, an NCIS agent. One of mine. Taylor Collins thirty seven, another NCIS agent- another one of mine. Taylor Lawson forty one, assistant director to the FBI. Marcie Williams- thirty nine, NCIS intel analyst. Brittany Guinn- thirty six, Naval commander, went missing thirty days ago, after her liberty. Cynthia Potts- Director of NCIS's personal assistant, twenty four. Allison Mann- NCIS agent, thirty," Sara sighed, "all of them government, all redheads, all women. Anything you wanna say?"

"I think you're missing one- Jennifer, yes Jennifer." He said with a laugh.

Sara gathered the pictures and placed them back in the file, "you don't get to see her." The tall redhead left the room, the door slammed behind her.

Jenny met her in the hall, "thank you," she hugged her friend.

"A dirtbag like that doesn't deserve to see your pretty face,  
Jen." Sara took a breath, "well, I'm off to interview Miss Coleman. Are you coming?"

"Do you think I should?" Jenny asked, Sara was one of the few agents who Jenny sought advice from.

"I think it'd do both you and her some good." Sara led Jenny to conference room one, where Maria Coleman was waiting.

Sara opened the door and walked in with Jenny closely following her.

Maria stood, "Good morning, ma'am."

"Maria, my name is Sara Hayes, and this is my boss- Director Jenny Shepard. We're here to talk to you about the events that occurred over the last month, and I know this is painful, but we need you and you are very important to solving this case. So if something is too upsetting to talk about then tell me, or Jenny, okay?"

Maria nodded, "let's sit," Jenny took her by the elbow and guide her to a seat at the head of the table, Sara and Jenny sat on either side of her.

This woman had light red hair, it was more of an orange tone. She was starved, beaten, her face was gaunt and eyes seemed hallow.

"Can you tell us what happened," Sara gently took her hand and squeezed it.

"I was in the parking garage, I was going back to my car. I had a date..." she sniffled while recalling the nightmarish memory, "he hit me on the head. I don't remember anything until... I guess a couple days or hours later. He wanted military secrets. I told him I didn't know," she began sobbing, "I didn't know."

Jenny nodded, "sweetheart, can you tell us anything else?"

"Did you meet any other women?" Sara asked, Jenny glared.

"Yeah, a few..." She paused then in a hushed tone, with tears falling down her cheeks, "men, men came... He made me... For the secrets. The secrets that I don't know!"

Sara's jaw dropped, "Maria, do you know if he did this to all the women?" Jenny abruptly stood and left.

"Yeah, he did."

"Do you recognize Jenny? The lady that just left?" Sara's heart beat furiously.

"She was strong. Yes, I met her."

"Maria," Sara hugged her, "thank you so much for coming. I will ensure that this man is prosecuted to the fullest extent for what he's done to you and all the other women."

Sara left the room, she started running to Jenny's office. When she got there Jenny was perched on her couch.

Sara's temper flared, "he SOLD you, Jen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Meekly, "how could I?" Then more strongly, "WHAT COULD I SAY?"

"I don't know, Jen, maybe talk to me! You were held captive for six days. I just want to help you. I KNOW this is hard on you!"

Jenny stood from her seat, "How would you know? It's not like it's ever happened to you. You're probably STILL a virgin!"

Both women had tear tracks on their faces, "Director, you've crossed a line." Sara turned on her heel and left.

Sara's face had tear tracks when she got down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tony asked when he saw her.

"It's Jenny," Sara told him. Upon hearing this Gibbs stood.

"What happened, is she okay?"

"Nothing like that, Jethro, just something she said.."

"Tony, take Sara for coffee. Don't come back until I call you," Gibbs wrapped her into a hug, "sweetheart, tell Tony what you told me. He needs to know," Sara shook her head.

Sara pulled Jethro to a window, "You should know, Gibbs, he sold her," if looks could kill, the man in interrogation one would be in autopsy, "yeah, that kind of sold. She didn't tell me- I found out from the first victim."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, "thanks for telling me. Listen, tell Tony what you told me. I think it might help you."

Tony took her by the hand as they walked to the elevator.

Gibbs took the stairs two at a time.

He knocked on Jenny's door before entering, "Director," he asked gently.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," she had a hitch in her tone, one that only two people would pick up on. He was one, Sara was the other.

"Just talked to Sara."

A mixture of emotions flashed in her eyes, "Jethro is there anything you came up here to talk to me about?"

He stepped closer, "Jen, you can always talk to me," his calloused hand brushed over her cheek.

She pushed his hand away, "Jethro," her eyes were watery, "don't...don't touch me."

"Jenny, you know I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never."

She watched him, and sighed, "Jethro, I'm...I'm dirty, the things he made me do... I don't deserve your love, I'm dirty..." Jethro wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him.

"No you're not, Jen, no you're not," she didn't resist the embrace. Jenny rested her head on his chest, while sobs racked her body, "you do deserve my love, baby."

She looked up at him, "I love you, Jethro. And it's okay if you don't love me, especially after all this-"

"Jenny, I love you, especially because of this," he cupped her face, "Jenny, can I kiss you?" She timidly nodded, he leaned into her, the kiss was slow, full of comfort and love, she pulled back, staring into his cobalt blue eyes.

"You know how to make me feel like a woman again," he kissed her again.

"Jenny, I know what you've survived is horrible, but telling Sara off isn't going to help you. She was," Jethro walked her to the sofa.

"Jethro, she doesn't know what I've been through," Jenny shook her head as she sat.

Jethro took her hand, "but she has, Jenny," her eyes shot to his.

"No," her voice was barely more than a whisper, "not my girl," Jenny was shaking, "I can't believe I told her that... When?"

Jethro squeezed her hand, "I looked in medical files from thirty years ago. Jenny she was twelve."

Jethro picked his phone from his pocket, calling his lead agent, "Tony, you can bring her back, if she's ready to talk to Jenny."

An hour later Tony brought Sara into Jenny's office. Gibbs was slowly stroking Jenny's brilliant tresses, as she was crying. Jethro patted her back before he stood. Sara released Tony's hand, she sat in Gibbs' place.

Jenny raised her head, tears streaming down her face. Jenny moved her hands on either side of Sara's face, "I'm so sorry for what I said," Jenny was teary, eyes swollen, "I never thought it could happen to you, you've always been my...mine."

Sara lifted her hands, holding Jenny's face, then drew her closer, "I know, Jenny. It's okay, it was along time ago."

"You were just a little girl, you were twel," Jenny stopped when Sara squeezed her. "I know how old I was, Jenny." Sara pulled Jenny into a hug and held her as she cried.

_**Long chapter! I promise it took longer for me to write than it took for you to read it! And I guarantee it was harder. Just an FYI when Jenny refers to Sara as 'my girl' and 'mine' she's saying how they've been like sisters, helped each other through things- like Jenny's dad's death and the implied death of Sara's parents. Saying how Jenny would rather this happen to Jenny, not Sara and how she never thought it could.. **_


End file.
